charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sacred Flame/The Source
The Sacred Flame (also known as the Flame of Magic, The Source of All Evil or simply The Source) is an ancient, primordial source of power that is actually the source of all of magic itself. Fiona Callahan was tasked with protecting it, a task that granted her immortality as well as her banishment to Tartarus by the Elders when she joined the Sarcana. History Five thousand years ago, the Ancient Oracles foretold the apocalypse and predicted three signs of it's coming. It was the duty of the Charmed Ones to stop it. # When the weakest of men reach ill-gotten glory. (refers to current president of the United States) # The movement's great sages fall. (refers to the deaths of the Elders) # With the blossoming of death, comes the awakening of the Source of All Evil and then we fall. (refers to the Harbinger of Hell and its mission to awaken its master) An unknown time ago, a special dagger known as the Origin Dagger was created. This dagger could control the Sacred Flame and could be used to take on its power. The dagger was at some point hidden in a catacomb with its location buried in the mind of the whitelighter, Harry Greenwood. In July 2018, out of fear that Macy Vaughn would succumb to evil due to the circumstances of her resurrection, the Elder Charity Callahan murdered Macy's mother, fellow Elder Marisol Vera, in an attempt to stop her from unbinding the powers of her daughter, the Charmed Ones. However, Marisol managed to finish the incantation and successfully unbound her daughters’ powers with her dying breath. Charity also killed other Elders who learned of her evil acts, bringing about the second sign of the apocalypse. After the constitution of the Charmed Ones, the Harbinger of Hell found a vessel in Let This Mother Out, using this embodiment to kill several virgin innocents and grow in power in an attempt to raise its master. In Exorcise Your Demons, the Charmed Ones were able to exorcise the demon from its vessel and contain it inside a paint can. However, a powerful demon named Alastor having set forth a plan to allow his youngest son, Parker Caine, to become the host of the Source, managed to mesmerize Charity and steal the paint can with the Harbinger. Since Parker was a demon born of a human, he was a potential candidate to become the host for the Source. Therefore, Parker's father wanted to release the Source so that Parker could become the host, making their family the most powerful in The Underworld. However, Parker became conflicted when he began grow feelings for Charmed One Maggie Vera since releasing the Source involved hurting the Charmed Ones. With the help of Parker in Keep Calm and Harry On, the sisters retrieved the stolen can that the Harbinger was contained in and presented it to the demon Dante to be imprisoned in Tartarus. In Surrender, after being released from Tartarus by Jada Shields, Fiona Callahan began her search for the Origin Dagger. Fiona tried to use a spell on Harry after he was turned into a mortal by the Elders. However, due to her not being at full power because of her time in Tartarus, the spell wouldn’t work. Later, Fiona managed to return Harry's whitelighter abilities using the Vortex Viribus, and once again tried this spell. While the spell showed her the information she wanted, Fiona was still unable to fully extract it from Harry’s mind, and so decided to just take him with her so she could continue to use him in search. It is revealed in Source Material that Fiona wanted to use the dagger to destroy magic, and though providing a tough fight for the Charmed Ones, they managed to fend her off while retrieving Harry from her control. However, the dagger later ended up being found by Alastor. While Harry explained Fiona’s plan to destroy magic, the sisters noted a startling coincidence. Fiona sought to destroy magic but her search for the dagger had brought forth the "blossoming of death"... which was part of the prophecy connected to the Source of All Evil. Knowing this couldn’t just be the stellar timing, they realized that the Sacred Flame and the Source of All Evil are the same thing, meaning that witches and demons get their powers from the same place. After having Parker's mother killed by his older son, Hunter Caine, and making Parker believe that he killed her and that Maggie was frightened of him, Alastor had his youngest son right where he wanted him. Left without anywhere else to turn, Parker came to Alastor for help, believing he would never be good. Alastor welcomed him home and offered him a way out: take on the Source. Alastor then stabbed Parker with the Origin Dagger to trigger his transformation into a vessel for the Source, his body absorbing the dagger into him. In Ambush, the Elders are, once more, being picked off one by one. With the most recent Elder assassination taking place at a federal courthouse in broad daylight, Elder Devorah Silver turned up at the Vera Manor asking for assistance. Revisiting the prophecy — this time, with illustrations through a projection canvas — Elder Silver revealed that before the Source of All Evil can bring the apocalypse, a series of events must occur, including the deaths of all Elders. While naturally, Alastor was their prime suspect, Maggie offered up Fiona as someone who might also be targeting Elders, especially if the Source and Sacred Flame were the same as the sisters suspected. Later, the president of the Kappa Tau Kappa sorority and Maggie's friend, Lucy, arrives at the manor to ask Maggie for a margarita recipe to use at the Cinco de Mayo party and, under the mesmerization of Alastor, managed to rather easily rip a page from the Vera Book of Shadows. Harry revealed to Macy that he knows a process to strip a person of their immortality. The only catch is that it has to be self-inflicted. On the hunt for Parker, Mel and Maggie consulted with the Book of Shadows for a demon-tracking spell. Instead, the book revealed the page had been torn out and thanks to her distinctive cocoa butter, the sisters realized the thief was Lucy and she may know where to find Parker. Macy later used a demonic voodoo ritual to perform the spell to render Fiona mortal, and afterwards used her own demonic power to view the aftermath. Macy watched as Alastor enter the crypt the weakened Fiona was hiding in, bragging about finding the Origin Dagger. However, the tables turned when the witch revealed that she was the steward from the prophecies, who was meant to activate the Source of All Evil on his behalf. Elder Silver later returned to report that after another string of Elder murders, only six remain. Macy suggested that they stop hiding and prepare for a fight. Giving Lucy false information, knowing that she would report to Alastor, they attempted to draw out Alastor and Fiona and transport them into the Council’s chambers, where the remaining Elders, Charmed Ones, and Harry are ready for a fight. As they prepared for battle, the final unaccounted for Elder arrived, quickly revealing herself to truly be Hunter in disguise, killing one of the nearby Elders. However, his time in Tartarus had somehow strengthened his powers and the plan quickly fell apart. The demon killed most of the remaining Elders, wounding Elder Silver before Harry was able to orb them all back to safety. Later, Maggie received a video call from Hunter, using Lucy’s phone. The demon threatened to kill the Kappa president if the Charmed Ones did not make an appearance with the last remaining Elder in the next 20 minutes. Harry was not on board with Elder Silver being used to bait Hunter, but she reminded him that the rest of the council was dead, leaving them with no other choice. With their new gifts and weapons provided by their mother in tow, the Charmed Ones arrived at The Haunt ready for a fight. This time, the sisters fared much better against the demon, but as he was vanquished, he was able to kill Elder Silver by throwing a blade into her chest. Back at the Vera household, Harry brought out the tequila and they drink to the Elders. With all the sages dead, Maggie was worried that it meant Alastor was closer to putting the Source in Parker. While Mel defiantly tells Maggie they’ll find and save Parker before that happens, Harry reminded her that if it’s too late, they would have no choice but to kill him. At Alistair’s lair, a healed Fiona encountered her older sister Charity, who is surprisingly happy to see her younger sister. While Charity posed that they team up to take Alastor down, Fiona revealed her own master plan: she was going to kill Parker after he was filled with the power from the Source and destroy magic. Fiona ominously added that when Alastor set out to kill all the Elders he made a critical miscalculation, allowing Charity to put the pieces together. Realizing she’s the last remaining sage preventing the prophecy from taking place, Charity was able to escape before Fiona could kill her. At The Haunt, bartenders cleaning up from Lucy’s Cinco de Mayo party begin bleeding from their noses and eyes before passing out. the Charmed Ones were in a race against the clock as the prophecy falls into place in Red Rain. Having seen all the Elders — save one particular not-so-good Elder — fall before them, the Charmed Ones and Harry were carefully plotting their next move, using the prophecy as their guide. When Maggie heard Parker reaching out for help, she wanted to drop everything and go after him. However, Harry cautioned that they can’t move without a plan because they were up against a prophecy... and a now an imminent apocalypse. Macy received a call from her ex-boyfriend Galvin Burdette alerting them to the hospital, which was overrun with patients bleeding from their eyes, ears, noses, and mouths. Galvin was assisting with the efforts to diagnose this mysterious virus and while he was looking for a rational scientific explanation, he thought that it might be demonic. Macy raced off to test a blood sample for demonic activity. Galvin later joined Macy in the lab as she tested the blood sample, confirming it is, in fact, the Harbinger's airborne "Touch of Death" virus. With the diagnosis confirmed, Galvin wanted to quarantine the patients with the Harbinger virus but Macy told him that it would be no use as the virus would change tactics to get what it wants, which is to tip the scales to evil. Macy told her sisters and Harry that the Harbinger had spread and she thought it was their fault. It is revealed that Alastor's plans to see the rise of the Source of All Evil involved the deaths of both of his sons. The Harbinger was inside Hunter during his massacre of the Elders and when the sisters vanquished him, they unwittingly released it, infecting everyone at the Cinco de Mayo party. Wielding her new staff, Maggie called out to Parker and was able to connect with him on the empathic plane. He told her that while his dad believed that he had gone over to his side, he was still working to defeat him. Parker then told her to find Charity and keep her safe, because she’s the last great sage and is therefore keeping the prophecy from coming to fruition. Maggie relayed Parker’s news about Charity to Harry and they took off in search of her at the Gardens of Latebra. Meanwhile, Galvin and Macy find Mel at the hospital. Adding that the infected patients were having to be restrained, Macy surmised that the Harbinger was infecting its victims’ brains. Galvin thought he might be able to save the already-infected people using the spell to remove the Ibi. It’s dangerous — and costed Galvin’s grandmother her finger — but he needed to save them. They headed up to the roof where the infected patients couldn't get to them to prepare, while Mel headed off to consult with the Book of Shadows on a back-up plan. Maggie and Harry found Charity in the gardens, picking at a plant bud. She attempted to escape, but without her magical powers was easily stopped by Maggie, who despite her disdain for the Elder, revealed they were at the gardens to protect her from Alastor. Charity revealed the bud that she was holding was crucial to performing the Akkadian Smokescreen, a spell that would keep her permanently hidden, but she needed to speed up the plant’s growth cycle. Harry orbs away and returns with a very pissed Mel, who is livid Charity’s asking for help. However, with the prophecy in the balance, Mel relented, but as she was speeding up the plant’s growth cycle, a very demonic Parker arrived, revealing he tricked Maggie into helping him find Charity. While Harry orbed with Charity to safety, Maggie and Mel fought Parker. Maggie was able to trap Parker but instead of killing him, she appealed to his humanity, which briefly surfaced as he asked her to kill him. But she hesitated, and with his demonic side back in control, Parker disappeared. Alastor informed Fiona that Parker’s weakness was all part of his master plan, reiterating that once Parker became the vessel for the Source, he would control the demons while she would control the witches. Unfortunately for the demon, he had no idea that Fiona was secretly scheming to double-cross him and destroy magic. Harry took Charity to the Vortex Viribus, so he could continue to speed up the growth cycle on the plant. Each of them knew it was not an ideal hiding spot due to its connection to Fiona, but he had no choice. Unfortunately, Fiona portaled in and before Harry could stop her, she mortally wounded Charity. Unable to heal her, she dies in his arms. Maggie and Mel watched the stormy sky turned an ominous shade of red as Harry orbed in and revealed that Charity had died, putting the prophecy in action. He said that the plan now came down to Galvin and Macy successfully performing the ritual. While Mel and Harry go to grab the Book of Shadows to take with them to Macy and Galvin, Maggie called out to Parker’s human side one last time. Alastor, who seemed to be counting on Maggie’s continued faith in Parker, then kidnaps the youngest Vera sister. As Galvin performed the ritual, he revealed that there must be a sacrifice. Realizing he planned to sacrifice himself, Macy tried to stop him but was prevented by a magical barrier. She desperately called out for Harry, but the magical barrier also prevented him from intervening and the two of them watched as Galvin successfully completed the ritual, healing all the infected patients, and died. Harry then took a despondent Macy back to Mel at the Vera Manor while they formulated a plan to rescue Maggie. Harry could see the storm hadn't quelled, meaning that while Galvin was able to heal the infected people, the scales couldn't be tipped back. Harry orbed Macy and Mel into the eye of the storm, where they saw Alastor and Fiona performing a spell and Maggie tied to a tree. While Fiona performed the powerful spell to light the Sacred Flame, it backfired because Macy had previously stripped her of her immortality. Dying, she revealed her master plan to kill Parker and destroy magic, to the surprise of Alastor. Fiona asked Harry to heal her but he refused, apologizing for failing her as a Whitelighter, and lets her die. Despite Fiona’s death, the Sacred Flame ignited as Parker arrived. His human side bursting through, he vowed to save Maggie, but his dad presented him with two options: let the flames kill Maggie or step into the ring and take on the power, which Maggie begs him not to do. Sensing an alternative option, Macy channeled her demon side and telekinetically pulled the Origin Dagger out from inside Parker and absorbed it into herself. Telling her sisters and Harry that she could control the darkness, Macy stepped into the flame, taking on the power of Source and allowing Maggie to reunite with Harry and Mel. Seeing his vision come true, Alastor bowed before Macy, who then mercilessly vanquished him. With her newfound powers as the Source, Macy teleported her sisters and Harry back home, telling them she had already wiped the minds of everyone in town related to the virus and made sure that Niko Hamada, who had been infected, was okay. While Harry, Mel, and Maggie wanted to talk about these newfound powers from the Source, Macy had no time for that as she had a final task to complete, saying there was "nothing to discuss" before she teleported away. Definitely not seeming as in-control as she purported herself to be, Macy vows to "fix everything" and revives Galvin. In The Source Awakens, Macy’s use of the powers she was given started to make Mel, Maggie, and Harry weary of her. Macy sensed this, and her hurt and insecurities shattered the Power of Three. Attempting to rectify the problem, Macy rewrote history so that Marisol never died, but her first attempt led to Marisol dying upon seeing her. Macy knew her only option was to change the sacrifice needed for her resurrection, and so decided to alter reality to one where it was Mel who was given up. However, destiny still asserted itself in the new timeline. Mel and Harry had a chance encounter that led to them and Maggie regaining their original memories, and attempted to take the Source out of Macy using the Prism of Souls. Macy, however, appeared before them before they could use the artifact, and destroyed the prism. When she then tried to attack Mel, Harry orbed himself, Mel, and Maggie out. Macy returned home, but momentarily lost control over her powers, and, in a burst of energy, knocked Marisol out of the attic window to her death. Harry and Maggie approached her to try and reason with her. Rather than accept that they care about her, Macy decided that she was "the problem that needed to be fixed", and so chose to once again rewrite history, to a timeline where she was never resurrected by Marisol. In the desolate timeline, Mel and Maggie convinced their mother of how they weren't meant to be part of that world. Marisol helped them find a way to return to when the Power of Three broke, by using a spell to restore balance. The spell took Mel, Maggie, and Harry back to the day Macy took on the Source, just after she wiped the memories of every mortal in the town. Despite Mel's attempts to reason with Macy over relinquishing the power of the Source, Macy attacked her, but upon realizing this and getting called out by Harry, she tried to distance herself from them by relocating them to New York. She then headed to the attic, where she was resurrected, and where Marisol was killed. Her powers going out of control, she tried convincing herself it was because no one understood her. Harry, Mel, and Maggie orbed into the attic, but Macy's fear of hurting them combined with her powers and conjured up a wind storm in the attic that nearly blew them out. While Harry said he would orb them out, Mel and Maggie refused, saying they weren’t going to leave Macy. Seeing her sisters genuinely cared for her, Macy was able to calm down, dissipating the storm. Knowing that it was too much power for her to handle, Macy chose to give up the Source. Together, the Charmed Ones performed a spell to extract the power of the Sacred Flame from Macy, containing it in Macy's pendant, splitting it into three pieces. The sisters chose to hide them in three different corners of the world, and have Harry wipe their memories after, stating that no one should have that much power. Appendices Known Owners *Fiona Callahan † (Keeper of The Sacred Flame and the Steward of the Source of All Evil; formerly) *Macy Vaughn (took on the power of the Source; relinquished) Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. ;Active Powers *'Advanced Incineration:' The ability to cause a being to spontaneously combust into a ball of fire. After becoming the Source, Macy used this demonic power to vanquish Alastor. *'Fading:' The ability to teleport through a flash or fade of light. **'Remote Fading:' The ability to teleport other beings without having to physical touch them. Macy was able to teleport her sisters and Harry without having to touch them after becoming the Source. She was also able to teleport Mel's bracelet and Maggie's staff back to them. *'Reality Warping:' The ability to warp reality on a cosmic scale. Macy warped reality to make sure Niko would be okay and erased mortals' memories about the events that led to her becoming the Source. Macy could also use her powers to rewrite history, creating several different timelines, with minimal effort. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and individuals with the mind alone. **'Advanced Telekinesis:' After taking on the power, Macy's telekinetic powers were highly sensitive and augmented. **'Energy Blasts:' The ability to project blasts of telekinetic energy. *'Resurrection:' The ability to bring the deceased back to life. Macy used this power to bring Galvin back to life after becoming the Source. *'Sensing': The ability to determine the location and status of other beings. After taking on the power of the Source, Macy was able to sense that Harry Greenwood was nearby before he even knocked on her door. *'Telepathy': The ability to read the thoughts of others. *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to manipulate air. Macy used this power to create a whirlwind around herself and send her sisters flying around the attic. *'Disintegration': The ability to cause objects to disintegrate into nothing. Macy was powerful enough to destroy the Prism of Souls, an artifact that was thought to be impossible to destroy. *'Power Augmentation:' The ability to increase the magical power of a being. Macy's powers were augmented when she took on The Source. ;Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The power to live a potentially eternal life. As the Keeper of the Sacred Flame, Fiona was immortal. It appeared she also couldn't be killed, or at least not easily, as the Elders had to send her to Tartarus in order to get rid of her, and the Charmed Ones needed to strip her of this power in order to be able to deal with her. As the Source, Macy became immortal. **'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to withstand physical and/or magical harm that would otherwise be lethal. Fiona's immortality rendered her immune to the effect of Deathbolts, as witnessed when her own deathbolt was deflected back to her. Weaknesses * The Power of Three: The Flame/Source's biggest weakness is the Power of Three, which is the only power capable of matching someone with the Source's power. It was also used to transfer the power of the Source into a recepticle, Macy's Yin Yang Pendant. Trivia *Sarah Jeffery revealed in an interview at Comic-Con that the Source would be the evil the Vera sisters go up against in Season 1. *In Jingle Hell, it was said that the Source lacks a physical shell at the moment, or he is arriving in a magical hibernation, as Alastor stated: "The Source will possess a demon...". **In Source Material, it became clear that the Source and the Sacred Flame are the same thing. Both witches and demons get their power from the exact same place, and whether it's good or evil depends on who possesses it. *According to Joey Falco, witches' and demons' deriving power from the same power source (and their powers being different manifestations) is similar to the Sith and Jedi concept of the Star Wars franchise.Joey Falco Twitter Note *In the comics based on the original series, the source of magic was a mystical energy called The All. All magical beings possessed a piece of this energy, allowing them to develop active powers. The Nexus of the All was also the greatest concentration of magic in the world. Similar to the reboot, the comics had Prue take on the power of the All, becoming the Nexus herself, and giving her a vast array of powers, before becoming corrupted and requiring the All to be extracted from her. Unlike the reboot, Prue needed to be stabbed with an ancient athame, while Macy and her sisters used the Power of Three to let her relinquish the power. *The Sacred Flame might be inspired by the Flame Imperishable (also known as the Secret Fire) from Tolkien's legendarium. *It was revealed by Fiona that killing the current vessel of the Source would destroy the Sacred Flame and all magic as well. However, due to the fact the Source grants its host immortality and enhanced durability, this is not an easy deed to perform. *According to Harry Greenwood in The Source Awakens, the power of the Source hadn't been unleashed since before written language. Gallery Drawing of the Flame-Source.gif Flame of magic.png Flame of magic1.png The Source of All Evil.jpg|Macy Vaughn after taking on the power 1x21_Macy_incinerates_Alistair.gif|Macy vanquishing Alistair Caine 1x21_Macy's_Fading.gif 1x21 Galvin resurrected.jpg|Macy resurrecting Galvin Burdette Advanced TK Earthquake 1x22.gif Advanced TK 1x22.gif Macy Reality Warping 1.gif|Macy warping reality so that her mother is still alive Macy Energy Wave.gif|Macy blasting her sisters away Macy Reality Warping.gif|Macy warping reality so that Mel Vera was the one given up Macy Disintegration 1x22.gif|Macy disintegrating the Prism of Souls Power of Three 1x22.gif|The power of the Source is extracted from Macy... Extraction Spell.gif|... and trapped within her pendant See also *Fiona Callahan *Macy Vaughn *The Apocalypse *Origin Dagger *The Sacred Flame Igniting Spell *The Sacred Flame Extraction Spell References Category:Stubs Category:Terms Category:Magic Category:Villains Category:Book of Shadows Entries Category:Magical Objects